vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PrincessDaisyFan99/My Vocaloid Shippings as if September,2017
LEON X LOLA #MIRIAM X Corrin (Male) #'MEIKO X KAITO' #'Sweet ANN X BIG AL' #'Hatsune Miku X YOHIOloid' (OTP) #Hatsune Miku X Starfy (My Friend Ships It) #Hatsune Miku X Homestar Runner (My Dad Ships It) #'Prima X Tonio' #'Rin X Len' (Please Respect My Opinion if you hate Incest) #Rin X Crow T. Robot (MST3K) #Rin X Robo Bonanza (SEGA) #'Len X Akita Neru' #'Len X Tei Sukone ' #'Gakupo X Gumi' #'Len X Yumemi Nemu' #Luka X King K Rool (Nintendo) (Better than Luka X Gakupo) #Luka X Tom Servo (MST3K) #'Luka X Bones' (Alter/Ego) #SONiKA X Kapp'n (But Kapp'n has a real Wife!) #SONiKA X Homeschool Winner (SONiKA kinda sounds like Marzipan) (Simular to Homestar Runner X Marzipan) #'SF-A2 Miki X Utatane Piko ' #'Kaai Yuki X Ryuto ' #'Hiyama Kiyoteru X RUBY ' #'Hiyama Kiyoteru X Kyomachi Seika' (Voiceroid) #'Hiyama Kiyoteru X Kizaki Airi' (Cevio) #'Lily X Kyo' (ZOLA PROJECT) #'VY1 X VY2' (A Better Couple than VY1 X Anyone and VY2 X Anyone) #'Nekomura Iroha X Yuu ' #'Nekomura Iroha X Bert Gotrax ' #'Mew X Wil' (ZOLA PROJECT) #'SeeU X Shou Kaneyama' (UTAU) If you don't know him go to the UTAU Wiki page http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Shou_Kaneyama #'Tone Rion X Fukase ' #'OLIVER X Otomachi Una ' #'CUL X Nagareboshi Yue' (UTAU)(From STUDIO VOXYZ) #Yuzuki Yukari X The Energizer Bunny #'Bruno X Clara ' #'IA X Takahashi' (Cevio) #Aoki Lapis X ChibiRobo #Luo Tianyi X SinGyoku (Male) (Touhou) #Galaco X Astal (SEGA) #Galaco X Larry Palaroncini #MAYU X ROB (Tawog) #'AVANNA X Shirosaki Yuudai' (Cevio) #'Yuu X Macey Mello' (Me) #'YANHE X Yuecheng' #MAIKA X Mettaton #Merli X The Cool Spot #Macne Nana X Vectorman (SEGA) #'Macne Nana X Cidertalk'84' (Chipspeech) #Macne Nana X Mike (Nintendo) #Macne Nana X Crashman (Capcom) #Macne Nana X Atsushi Kinugawa (Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love!) #Macne Nana X Orbulon (Nintendo) #Macne Nana X 20X6 Coach Z (20X6 Coach Z is not the Shadowy Figure!) #'Kokone X Minase Kou' (Voiceroid) #Anon X Resetti #Anon X Mr.Bland #Kanon X Don Resetti #Kanon X Señor #Flower X Strong Sad #Flower X Snake Snake (Breadwinners) #Tohoku Zunko X Rinosuke (Touhou) #'Rana X Yoshida-Kun' (Voiceroid) #'Chika X HAL-O-ROID' (Cevio) #Xin Hua X Ludwing Von Koopa (Nintendo) #Yuezheng Ling X Doggo #Akikoloid Chan X Arsloid #'CYBER DIVA X CYBER SONGMAN' #Sachiko X Takamaru #'DEX X DAINA' #Otori Kohaku X OS9-Kun (OS Tan) #XingChen X Ristar (SEGA) #'UNI X Yuezheng Longya' #Macne Petit X Lemmy Koopa (Nintendo) #'Macne Petit X Tsukuyomi Shouta' (Voiceroid) #Masaoka Azuki X Mobo Bonanza (SEGA) #'Kobayashi Matcha X Macne Papa' #LUMi X Bubs #Zing X Gary Palaroncini #Yao Luniang X Perry Palaroncini #Zhang Chuchu X Mary Palaroncini #'Mo Qingxian X Zhiyu Moke ' #'Yuecheng X Zhang Chuchu' #'YANHE X Jiyin Xiang (NIAOniao) ' #RUBY X Strong Bad (Let's face it. She's one of Strong Bad's Fictional women. I Swear!) Italiac means they're Homestar Runner Characters. Bolded means they're a Duet "()" Means Unpopular Opinion or Telling People to Respect my Opinion or Where they came from....Etc. What do you think? Category:Blog posts